


Your Afternoons Too

by unleashthedinosaurs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a song, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut, fluff if you squint hard enough, pining!Jinsoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthedinosaurs/pseuds/unleashthedinosaurs
Summary: Jinsoul knows she is nothing but Jungeun's bad habit, a dirty little indulgence every dark AM's that she voluntarily got herself into.So what did Jungeun need from her at 2 o'clock on a Monday afternoon? Did she finally call to ask her about her day over some pastry and a cup of coffee?
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Your Afternoons Too

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I'm spiraling downwards awoo! to celebrate my declining mental health, here's a lipsoul fic BECAUSE I'VE BEEN BLEEDING LIPSOUL FOR LIKE WEEKS NOW, thank you for coming.
> 
> at first, I had no intention for this to be rated M, I don't know what happened truly. I am terribly sorry, my bad.

Jungeun is calling her. For the first time in an afternoon.

She never calls Jinsoul on an afternoon, on a Monday no less.

Quickly, she placed down all the things she was holding on her desk. Started combing her hair with her fingers like she was going to appear on Jungeun's screen from the other side of the call (she obviously wasn't but it was on impulse).

Jinsoul was excited, even her workmates noticed her all over the place the moment her phone rang like she was expecting a call from the Queen of England herself.

Vivi, one of her office mates, snickered at her telling her things she couldn't quite make out over the sound of her rapidly beating chest that she was trying to reduce, dismissing Vivi by swatting her hands at her.

Finally, she held the phone to her ears.

" _ Hello _ ,"

"Jungeun! Hey!" Jinsoul mentally slapped herself at how perky she sounded soon as she opened her stupid mouth. "W-what's up?" She stammered, realizing she probably was too enthusiastic for this phone call.

" _ Do you have time right now? Just for a bit. I. _ .." The line got quiet for a bit, but Jinsoul waited. Eagerly. " _ Need you _ ."

_ On a Monday afternoon? _

She automatically thinks of what Jungeun might need her for but, "This early?" Her mouth got the best of her without thinking further.

_ She couldn't just shut up, can she? _

Jungeun cleared her throat. " _ Please?  _ "

Ah, but who was she to resist Kim Jungeun? Explanations or none.

"Okay," Jinsoul sat up straight, hearing that hint of worry in Jungeun's tone. "Where do you..." She could barely finish her sentence, afraid that her mates could hear what's on her mind. "Where do I find you?" Still, she answered with a very light voice.

" _ Remember that diner we ate at once, late night? Like, right around the block from my apartment?  _ "

Of course, she remembers. She remembers a lot of things she does with her.

Although, a diner? In the middle of the day? What does that mean?

First, she calls her at an unusual time, now she was asking her to a diner? On a Monday afternoon? What the hell was happening? Should she be concerned?

Happy? That she gets to spend time with Jungeun in a different space other than within the four walls of either of their bedrooms?

Blooms of hope emerge in Jinsoul's chest at the last thought which she tried getting rid of immediately. It was highly unlikely anyway. She better put all these thoughts to rest.

"The one with that guy with a massive uni-brow?" Jinsoul confirms.

Jungeun chuckled on the other line that made Jinsoul's stomach flutter in an instant. " _ Yes, that one _ ."

"When do you need me there?"

" _ Right now? It won't take long, I promise _ ."

"Okay,"

These exchanges got Jinsoul's brain on haywire, thoughts already on a hundred different possibilities but more curious questions swirling in her mind. She figured the answer will be there when she arrives, anyway.

Whatever it was, at least she gets to spend her time with Jungeun.

She turned around to face Vivi soon as she dropped the call. "Cover for me?"

"Ugh, again?" Her friend rolled her eyes at her playfully, as she knows even she can't stop Jinsoul from running into any opportunities to see Jungeun.

Vivi had sort of been Jinsoul's confidant these days about the things she can't talk to Jungeun with because—well—it's been always about Jungeun a lot lately.

"It's Jungeun, she sounded..."  _ a little distraught?  _ "Urgent." Jinsoul pleaded through her eyes.

Vivi sighed tepidly, turning her back on her. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I know," and that meant a large cup of iced coffee.

***

When Jinsoul arrived, Jungeun was already there sitting at one of the outside tables, the sun hitting her skin making it glow as if she was in one of those commercials. She’s never seen her in broad daylight before, and here she thought Jungeun could not get any more captivating than she already was.

Jinsoul stopped for a bit, calming her nerves by inhaling and exhaling so hard it could have scared the nearest bystander.

Jungeun was so beautiful it was almost painful to breathe.

Her face lit up when Jungeun finally saw her in the crowd. She awkwardly waved at her, smiling.

This was all too unreal, her ditching her work in the middle of the day for Jungeun. She never thought she’d ever get to do this in this lifetime.

“Why are you outside? The heat!” Jinsoul wanted to palm her face at her stupid greeting as she reached Jungeun.

“It’s okay, I kinda like it.” Jungeun giggled. “We can move inside a little later,”

Okay... Jinsoul didn’t know what to make of that.

“So did you really just need me to eat here, or?”

“Uhm, actually I...”

“What?”

“I asked you out here because I needed your help with something,”

She couldn’t make out just what Jungeun was trying to tell her, she never wished for the power to read minds this bad before. If she could just  _ read  _ her mind, she wouldn’t be having any of these problems.

“What something? Jungeun, is everything alright?”

Just then, as if on cue, a woman coming from the distance called Jungeun’s name in a low-registered voice she didn’t think she liked one bit. It was too friendly for her taste. Jinsoul saw how Jungeun turned to where it came from and how it emitted a huge grin on Jungeun’s face stretching it in all the prettiest places. She hated that it wasn’t because of her doings.

Quickly, she also shot a glance at the source of the sound.

“Oh my God! It’s been so long, hasn’t it?” The woman with the silkiest hair she’s ever seen wearing a pair of shades complimenting her already expensive aura sat down in front of them as if she had already been invited by the way she settled so easily.

“Yeah, it really has,” Jungeun replied.

Jinsoul had never seen Jungeun like this before. She was too giddy and smiley, and shy, and _ holy shit _ she was cuter than usual. She would have found this totally attractive had it not been for the fact that it was for another woman.

Given, they weren’t official but why in the ugliest of fuck was she invited to see this modern torture, devised just for her particularly?

She was only snapped back into reality when Jungeun placed a hand on her shoulder.

“This is Jinsoul... my girlfriend,”

_ Ah _ , that’s why.

_ Wait, what?  _ Jungeun’s girlfriend?

“Hey! So you’re Jinsoul,” The woman smiled, taking off her sunglasses. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. Jungeun’s told me about you,” How was she smiling so nicely at her?

Who was this person? And did she hear that right? Jungeun's telling people about her now? She'd be flying up on cloud nine if she just wasn't confused as of the moment.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Jinsoul,”

“Likewise,” She played nice at least for Jungeun’s sake, returning the smiles.

Why was she so familiar? Where had she seen that face before?

Was she someone famous? Well, she did look like she was someone out of a magazine herself.

She just can’t place her finger on it.

Jinsoul silently grabbed Jungeun’s hand under the table and squeezed it lightly as if asking for help but the brunette didn’t even flash her a single look, busy still staring at the woman in front of them— _ wait a damn minute! _

She remembers now!

From all the countless Instagram photos Jungeun had shown her before.

This was Jeon Heejin, the one and only! She was sure.

The woman right in front of them was Jungeun’s ex-girlfriend, Jeon Heejin.

And Jungeun had just introduced her as her current girlfriend!

Oh, she sees everything bright as the day now.

Heejin was no doubt prettier in comparison to her. She can understand how Jungeun was head over heels for her. Was? She hopes so. Fuck, she hopes Jungeun isn't, still.

Jinsoul sighed softly in frustration. The earth opening up and swallowing her whole on the spot would have been a better situation than this, ideal even.

The two of them were having a conversation she just can’t slide into. Jinsoul wasn’t normally like this but now it’s like a cat got her tongue, completely deficient of words. She hated feeling like this, so inadequate of the thing she was best at; making friends.

Jungeun was right about that rendezvous being short. Heejin had only stayed for no more than fifteen minutes or so it seemed but it felt like infinity and a half for Jinsoul. Jungeun only thanked her by the end of it, without even explaining anything. To be fair, Jinsoul didn’t ask her, but still.

Jinsoul went back to her office that day, boggled.

Were they really girlfriends now or was it just Jungeun’s ploy to not lose face in front of her old lover? She sighed, for she didn’t know the answer. Damn it, she should have asked her before they parted ways. If she just wasn’t so dumb maybe she could have. Now it was too late. How on earth would she ever find the courage to bring this topic back up again without ruining a fine conversation and scaring Jungeun off?

But the thought of it, _being_ _girlfriends_... it hung around Jinsoul’s mind for days she lost count of. It probably was just the latter judging by the days that came after. Jungeun had not left her messages on any afternoons of the week, not mornings or evenings nor even past the midnights when she would usually do.

Until Friday rolled around and sure enough, Jinsoul received a text from her that she could barely understand with all the typos in it. She decided to just call the woman assuming she had too much to drink again.

***

Jinsoul caught Jungeun, who was still shaking from her high, laying her whole weight on top of her and sharing her ragged breathing, catching air in their lungs after a very fierce activity once again in Jungeun’s sheets.

Jinsoul felt a low, almost silent hum vibrate through the crook of her neck.

“What’s that?” She asked, unknowing of her own hand playing the low end of the younger one’s hair.

“I said you were so good,”

“As per usual,” She chuckled. “But I see that I still surprise you, don’t I?”

Jungeun raised her head to look at her with tired eyes. “Are you aware that you’re getting too cocky Miss Jung?”

“Don’t deny, it’s what gets you going,”

Jungeun giggled. “True,” She then grunted as she propped herself off of Jinsoul and dropped her satisfied body on the other side of the bed.

Jinsoul took that as her cue to leave.

She can never stay for too many hours after their late-night deeds as if it was a part of some unwritten contract into this whole set up she and Jungeun had agreed to.

She started fishing for her clothes that had flown into different areas of Jungeun’s room.

“You’re leaving already?” Jinsoul found that she can understand Jungeun even when slurred like a toy with dying batteries.

“Yep,”

“Wait, I need to talk to you,”

Talk.

Talk, what about? Was she finally going to open up whatever happened on Monday that they were obviously prancing around like two bumbling idiots? Jinsoul wasn’t prepared for this. She prayed to any gods that could hear her for Jungeun to finally realize that she wanted more than just their nightly routines.

She stood up to face the still naked girl, putting on her shirt while looking at her.

“Oh, relax,” Jungeun probably noticed the way she was fidgeting.

“Right,”

“Come sit here,” Jungeun tapped beside her twice.

“Oh no, I’m running away!” She joked, trying to ease the tension she knew was building.

“Jinsoul,”

_ Oh, _ she was serious.

“Alright...” Jinsoul gave in easily, loosely dropping her arms on her side and went on to sit beside Jungeun, as the girl had requested.

It took a lot of countless heartbeats for Jinsoul to finally get a continuation from Jungeun.

“About what happened Monday...”

“Oh, yeah, that. Girlfriend,” She was almost speaking to herself, acting like she was reminding herself instead (as if it wasn’t the only thing that was twiddling around her mind for the past week).

“Yeah, that.” Jungeun tried her hardest to sit back up, her back on the headboard of her bed, matching Jinsoul’s eye-level. “That was my—”

“She’s your ex-girlfriend, Heejin, I know.”

Jungeun didn’t speak, blinking at her, completely devoid of answers.

“I remember from her Instagram,” She explained.

“Well, yeah. So uhm, she told me about this art gallery show she was, I don’t know, participating? In? Or was she friends with someone who owns it or something?” Jungeun rambled on while scratching her head, which Jinsoul found endearing.

“What about it?” She was starting to get impatient and she just wanted to know why Jungeun was bringing this up.

“Anyway, she asked me if I wanted to go and I...”

Jinsoul waited and waited for the next thing but it never came.

“You want to go?” She was the one to try and finish Jungeun’s sentence.

“I just don’t want her to think that I’m avoiding her or anything but... I also don’t want her to think that I’m still into her, sort of?”

“So you want her to think that you’re going out with me instead, don’t you?”

“...Yes,”

“And you want  _ me  _ to pretend to be your date?”

“I mean if it’s not too much to ask? Since I already told her that I’m seeing you,”

“Yeah, thanks for telling me beforehand about that by the way,” She sarcastically laughed, reliving the embarrassing moment of her year. “I was totally  _ not  _ caught off guard,”

“I’m sorry, okay? I panicked and you were the only person that came to mind.”

“As much as that  _ strokes _ my ego," She added in obvious sarcasm. "Fine, I’ll go and save you some trouble,  _ again _ .”

Jungeun rolled her eyes in annoyance but her curled up lips told a different emotion.

“Just tell me what to do, though, ‘cause I don’t do well with art, to be honest with you,”

Jungeun chuckled, laying back down on her pillows now that she seemingly felt more comfortable with the affirmation from her. “It’s fine. You don’t have to study or anything... we just have to stare at some art and pretend to be snooty,” The brunette giggled. “So you’ll go with me?”

“Sure,”

“You know this doesn’t change anything right?”

This was it, the perfect chance to ask Jungeun what she’s been meaning to ask for a longer time than she had ever thought possible.

“Actually, Jungeun, I need to tell you something... but first, I need to know... are you even a tiny bit sober? Would you remember all this, tomorrow?”

“You think I’d forget a good fuck like that? It’s like you don’t know me at all, Jinsoul,” Jungeun said, giggles dying as she fought the yawn catching up.

Yeah, Jinsoul didn’t actually know her outside the bedroom but she let that question pass.

“Right,” She said, as it was the safest word she knew. “Well,”

“Just spit it out, Soul,”

“I want to start dating... again,”

That wasn’t Jinsoul’s whole truth. It wasn’t just dating in general.

She wanted to date Jungeun. She wanted not only her late-night calls when she’s downed enough alcohol to dissipate the guilt of their sinful hookups. She wanted her mornings where they weren’t in a rush or in a way avoiding each other when the sobriety hit their systems. Jinsoul dreamed of having her on Saturday dinner plans, and Sunday afternoons just lazily cuddling up with each other. She wanted Jungeun alone as a whole  _ with _ strings attached. She wanted to make Jungeun hers.

She wanted Kim Jungeun.

But of course, she didn’t know just how exactly to ask that of her so she resorted to being indirect as she possibly could.

There was a pause on Jungeun’s end. Jinsoul could only watch as the woman’s bare chest rose and fell while she was staring at her own ceiling.

“Oh, then, do whatever you want Jinsoul. We’re just friends,”

“Yeah,” She stood up and went back to grab all her things that were strewn about the room. “Okay.”

She’d have thought Jungeun would try to protest even at the slightest, but now that Jinsoul knows where Jungeun stands, guess she just had to... deal with it.

***

“I really thought she’d, at least, fight it off a little,” Jinsoul sighed, slumping her head on the table across Vivi.

It was the last day of one of their workmates in the office, and they all decided to throw her a going-away party at a karaoke bar, in which Jinsoul had become the biggest party pooper in.

“Lighten up, Jinsoul,”

She groans, lifting her head but a little, only to peak at her friend. “Lighten up? Everyone around me is either getting married, having kids, or—like Haseul!—getting promoted... and then there’s me, catching feelings for a friend,”

“Yeah, naked friends,”

“Shut the fuck up,”

Vivi laughed at this before standing up and sitting beside her. “Come on, cheer up. You have the whole world around you! You just have to live in it.”

“Is it bad that I want to be in hers instead?”

“Honey, it probably is. She’s not the settling type as far as I can see.”

Groaning once more, Jinsoul straightened herself, leaning the back of her head to the wall behind them. “Now she wants me to  _ pretend _ to date her? This is actual torture, Viv! She might as well beat me with a bat while she’s at it,”

“Look, if it makes you that uncomfortable, you can always back out,”

“Noooo,” She whined much like a child, Vivi didn’t find this unusual at all. “I wanna spend time with her,”

“Have it your way, then.”

***

“Can I squeeze your ass in public?”

Jungeun stopped discarding all the dresses she and Jinsoul threw on the bed in a hasty panic of ‘ _ holy shit we don’t have anything to wear!  _ ’, and then glared at the older woman in the room.

“What?” She grinned.

“Don’t you start,” Jungeun continued putting back everything in her closet.

Jinsoul only chuckled at this while she helped Jungeun, handing her everything she can to save some time.

Heejin, with some of her friends behind her, greeted both Jinsoul and Jungeun soon as they arrived, giving friendly kisses to each other’s cheeks and it was then that Jinsoul knew just how pretentious this whole event actually was. Jungeun was right about pretending to be snooty.

A classical piece of music that Jinsoul couldn’t figure out just who it was from, welcomed them when they entered the halls.

Jinsoul felt like a fish out of water with all these people acting like they knew everything about all these pieces of art that hung about the walls waiting to be observed upon. She looked at Jungeun beside her who looked like she was feeling just about the same thing she was.

“We should probably start looking at these paintings,” Jinsoul invited her, grabbing Jungeun’s hand.

Jungeun only nodded with a smile and then started walking around more together.

“Look,” Jinsoul pointed towards one particular painting. “You’d look hot with those,”

“That woman isn’t even wearing any—  _ oh _ ,”

Jinsoul sniggered.

“Cheeky,”

Twenty minutes into silently looking at those paintings that Jinsoul and Jungeun may or may have not been told not to touch by the staff personnel three times already, Jinsoul decided to grab them both a drink from the buffet.

“I’ll be right back,”

“Where are you going?” Jungeun asked, looking a little scared by the idea of being left alone.

“Relax,  _ babe _ ,” Jinsoul teasingly tried to get on Jungeun’s nerve by emphasizing the worn-out term of endearment. “I’m getting us drinks because if I have to look at more of these boring paintings sober I’d hurl my lunch in the middle of these halls.”

“You’re disgusting,” Jungeun made a face.

Jinsoul smiled, knowing she’d ticked Jungeun off already, not exactly sure where the sudden playful mood was coming from. Maybe it was the fact that they were out and about in the middle of the day and even though it was a fake date she can’t help but be excited at the idea.

Reaching the table of food and drinks, she caught a woman staring at her from the corner of her eyes. She turned to look at her completely, she was pretty. The kind of pretty you’d want to take home and meet your parents pretty. Wow, did she just think that?

But what about Jungeun—  _ ah well, she doesn’t care if I start dating anyway. She’d made that pretty clear already. _

The woman must have noticed her staring too because the next thing Jinsoul knew she was walking towards her.

“I can’t help but notice you staring,”

“I should be the one telling you that.” She countered with the slightest of smirk forming at the end of her lips.

“Touché,”

The woman with long raven-black hair offered her a hand and she took it quickly for a shake.

“I’m Mina, and I think this is the first time I’m seeing you here? I’d remember a pretty face if I see one.”

_ Oh. _

__

“I take it you say these lines a lot? That sounded a little rehearsed and overused.” She chuckled, thinking about what kind of response she’d be getting.

“Not really a lot,” Mina smiled. “So what brings you here, young blood?”

“Young blood?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it sounded creepy having said that until just now,” A pretty smile from a pretty girl, how convenient. “It’s how we call newbies around here,”

“Oh,” That’s a bit odd, but who was she to judge really? She didn’t even research about the place before coming here, maybe that’s on her. “We got invited,”

“I see,” Mina hummed softly like she was thinking of what to ask next.

Jinsoul suddenly remembered why she went to the buffet in the first place and started pouring out drinks for herself and... Mina now she guessed, she didn’t want to be rude.

Mina started walking and somehow Jinsoul felt like she needed to keep up with her for some strange reason. It started there, the laughter, the slight touches on each other’s arms, and the passes of smiles, and perhaps the exchanges of numbers too... Jinsoul didn’t even realize she had left Jungeun waiting.

Right until she felt a tug on her arms. She turned to face the obvious intruder in her pleasant conversation with Mina, only to see a slightly stormy Jungeun, forehead a bit rumpled and if she looked even closer she could see her clenching her jaw.

“ _ Shit, _ ” Jinsoul had completely forgotten the promised drinks. “Jungeun, I’m sorry, uh this is Mina,” She then turned to Mina, now with an unreadable expression contrary to her bright smiles not ten seconds ago. “Mina, this is Jungeun—”

“I know,” Mina beamed for a bit. “Hello, Jungeun, nice to see you... out,”

Jinsoul couldn’t exactly read the tension but she knew it wasn’t rainbows and sunshine.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, I’m taking Jinsoul back,”

Jinsoul didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to the woman as Jungeun continued dragging her to seemingly nowhere.

“Why were you talking to that woman?”

Jinsoul didn’t know what to say at this point while Jungeun continued yanking her forward.

“Hey,” Jungeun looked back at her, demanding answers by the way she was staring her down.

“Sorry, I didn’t know— what’s going on?”

“She’s one of Heejin’s friends. I do not want you talking to her again,”

Appalled at the sudden authority Jungeun was imposing, Jinsoul felt a little agitated because  _ who was she to tell her who not to talk to? _

__

“Excuse me, I don’t think you can just tell me how to live my social life and expect me to follow. Besides, I told you I wanted to start dating again, didn’t I?”

The brunette didn’t speak. She felt something stirred inside Jungeun just by looking at her with her head slightly tilted down but her eyes pierced through hers, making her shiver a little bit.

Jinsoul’s head was pounding, she didn’t know what to make of this situation or what was there to do next, even. She wanted to ask her but Jungeun started walking again, and with her wrist locked by Jungeun’s grasp, she couldn’t do anything but to follow the woman.

They reached a bathroom that was merely secluded from the rest of the merriment. The moment the door shut behind them Jungeun violently jerked her through her waist forcing them so close together heat just started rushing throughout Jinsoul’s body by the contact. Jungeun held her lips captive with hers in a searing kiss she couldn’t help but roll her eyes almost at the back of her head.

When Jungeun pulled away with a smacking sound so scandalous, she opened her eyes in confusion.

“Jungeun, we’re in a public restroom!”

The brunette only leered at her, grabbing her by the wrist again towards one of the stalls.

“I know right?” She said.

Jinsoul gritted her teeth, having no control over her body it seemed like as it just moved on its own accord, letting Jungeun guide her through whatever was happening.

Jungeun swiftly locked the stall’s door right when Jinsoul stepped in and she dragged her again causing her to pin Jungeun against the wall, eliciting a soft mewl from the brunette.

Jinsoul was panting a bit, feeling all that stuffy air around them, when Jungeun lifted her left hand by the wrist and started sucking her ring and middle finger, not losing eye contact. In and out she sucked them through her teeth and Jinsoul  _ shudders  _ at the warm and wet feeling of Jungeun swirling her tongue around it so deliciously unholy.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” She whispered.

Jungeun moaned at this, closing her eyes when Jinsoul started to pump her fingers into her mouth without Jungeun’s guidance anymore. With her hands now free, Jungeun shimmied herself out of her underwear and thanked both heavens and hell alike they were wearing dresses that day as it was also easier for her to hike up the blonde’s dress and rake her bare skin underneath.

Jungeun’s palm was cupping just the underside of Jinsoul’s breast, arching her body towards her touch wanting more of it.

The younger one wasted no time and went on to slide Jinsoul’s fingers off her mouth, leaving it dripping with her own spit. She slowly shoves it back down towards her now needy and aching core, and the accidental grazing on her throbbing clit made her quiver as she moaned out Jinsoul’s name like a fucking prayer.

It was as if they were running out of time from the way Jungeun hurriedly sunk herself in the same long fingers she just sucked, leaning her head low where Jinsoul’s jaw meets her neck, nibbling a little bit of skin there and leaving a lick when she couldn’t suck anymore. Jinsoul’s body was on fire, that white-hot sensation sent her mind into hysteria and she too wanted to scream Jungeun’s name.

Jungeun trembled at the way the taller woman was stretching her out and filling her in. She steadied herself with her one hand on Jinsoul’s waist, the other still roaming under her dress at every inch she could reach, coaxing the older woman to take her in a little deeper all the while clinging a leg onto her.

They were both engrossed in the heavy breathing that surrounded the inside of their stall, with Jinsoul thrusting her fingers into Jungeun like it’s her only purpose in the world and she swears it felt like it as she could feel and think of nothing else but the sticky, velvety walls Jungeun was clenching her fingers on.

Jungeun threw her head back, biting her lips as she winked at Jinsoul with her hooded eyes but when Jinsoul gently placed the pad of her thumb on Jungeun’s overly sensitive nub, full this time and rubbing it just the way she knew Jungeun liked, the brunette wails in pleasure so loud it echoed through the whole bathroom.

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” Jungeun almost growled, her face so distorted in so much bliss that Jinsoul found herself soaking through her own as well.

Jungeun meets her every thrust with a grind of her hips while hissing Jinsoul’s name through her pants that grew faster by the second. Jinsoul already had her hand on Jungeun's soft ass that was hers for the taking, squeezing it with fervor. She loves that plump ass.

Jinsoul pushed her face closer to Jungeun’s and sloppily kissed her mouth hanging open and it was then when she curled her fingers that hit that patch of nerves inside Jungeun making the brunette’s breathing hitched, her shrill grunts got even louder than before. Her knees had gotten weak quite literally and Jinsoul had to hoist her back in position, snaking an arm up on Jungeun’s back.

“You’re being too loud,” Jinsoul muttered.

“Let them hear how good you make me feel,”

Jungeun was getting more and more desperate as she neared her climax, frantically riding Jinsoul, as she scratched her nails from her back to her sides and that tickling sensation making Jinsoul’s insides flutter that she groaned at the feeling.

“Jinsoul,  _ please _ ,” She knew it was Jungeun-talk for ' _ faster _ ' and that she's  _ so close _ .

Jinsoul left open-mouthed kisses from the top of Jungeun's neck all the way down to her collarbone, biting it before she pistons in and out of her even faster than Jungeun thought she could. They didn't care about the noise they were making anymore, eager to finish.

"Let go Jungeun,"

"S-soul, I'm—"

An instant jolt from the woman and one particular hitch of her breath told Jinsoul that she'd come undone, convulsing around her fingers as her whole body quaked and collapsed into hers, crying out her name the whole time and Jinsoul  _ loved  _ it. She helped Jungeun through her orgasm, her thrusts decreasing in pace to ride out every last bit of it. Their balance was all up to Jinsoul now.

When the shaking stopped, Jungeun was still the one to push her hand out leaving her empty and Jinsoul's body tensed at the wet noise.

Jungeun raised her hand once again to lick the mess she made with a wicked smile like she knows she’s turned Jinsoul into another form of a mess too.

"Turns out you can more than just squeeze my ass in public,"

With a quick move to put things in order, Jungeun left her there in the aftermath of their sins and Jinsoul heaved in and out as her whole body was pulsating like she was put on a spotlight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that ain't the end of it :)
> 
> tell me how i did please, i've been surfing on the waves of my insecurities writing this aha
> 
> this was based on [Wasted by Jesse Mccartney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=155ZG0FMHxQ) go and check it out :)


End file.
